


Everything You Wanted

by Honey_Bee80



Series: ABO Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Christmas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes into heat, Dean is overprotective, Gabe and Sam save the day, and CHRISTMAS!<br/>(Continuation of "Make You Mine")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I had no real plans to add to this, but well, sometimes an idea runs by and beats you in the head.

Castiel wakes up covered in sweat and his skin feels itchy. Slick is starting to leak and he absently reaches down to palm himself through his pajama pants. The sky is light, so it isn’t the middle of the night. He squints at the clock, just after 9. Dean would be gone already. As he wakes up all the way, he vaguely remembers his mate shaking him gently to say goodbye. Dean liked to let him sleep on the days he didn’t have to teach. 

Frustrated, he starts stroking himself, the friction a sweet relief but not what he needs. He fumbles for his phone on the bedside table as he bucks up into his own hand. He taps his speed dial. Dean picks up after a few rings. 

“Baby? What is it? My class is starting in a minute.”

“Deaaaaan…..I need you,….” Cas can only whimper. He hears a sharp string of swear words. 

“Hang on angel, I’m coming.” The phone clicks off. Cas finishes himself off with a soft whine, but the orgasm does nothing to slake the heat in his body. He reaches two fingers down to his hole and slides them in. The feeling of being full helps a little, but it sn’t enough. He strips out of his clothes and twists to get his digits in deeper. He makes a gutteral, desperate noise as he seeks to find relief that he can’t get on his own. Finally he pulls his fingers out and heads for the shower. The cool water feels nice, even if it doesn’t slake the fire in his gut. He is toweling dry, leaning his forehead against the cold tile when he smells it. Leather and vanilla. His Alpha. His Mate. Dean was home. 

“Cas, Sweetheart? “ The sound of his mate’s voice turns his knees to water and slick starts pouring down the backs of his thighs. He can’t move from the bathroom wall or he’s sure he’ll fall. He doesn’t have to. The smell of leather and pine envelop him and warm strong arms scoop him up. Whimpering, he wraps his arms around his Alpha and buries his face in Dean’s neck, gulping scent. Dean rumbles low in his chest. 

“Fuck you smell so fantastic, baby. Goddamn.” He lowers the Omega to the bed, green eyes glowing with Alpha desire. Cas reaches his hands up weakly grips at Dean’s clothes. 

“I need you…hurry, knot me…” 

“Shhh….it’s ok. I got you.” Dean begins stripping off his clothes, but he’s moving too slowly for Castiel. Cas grabs his mate’s belt buckle and undoes it himself, popping the button and yanking down the zipper in a few seconds of flurried motions. “Ok!” Dean chuckles, taking the hint and hurriedly pulling off his pants. 

Finally both gloriously naked, Cas goes to hands and knees, whining as he does. Dean climbs up behind him and leans in to lick a slow strip through the slick. Cas keens. Dean tongues at his mate’s hole, licking inside and around. Cas feels as though is body is engulfed in flame. “Dean…please…..” He chokes, desperate. 

“Sorry angel, but you taste as good as you smell, I can’t help it.” Dean murmurs, mouth still buried in slick. 

“I swear to God if you don’t fuck me….” Cas growls. Dean finally relents and presses the head of his cock right where his mate needs it. In one smooth glide he pushes in and Castiel feels his body sing with the rightness of it. The feeling of being perfectly full. He rocks his hips back, and Dean takes the hint and begins to thrust. Castiel pushes back to meet each motion, seeking to take all of his mate inside his body. 

Cas grips the sheets tightly, pulling, and huffs desperate moans. Dean grips the Omega by the hip with one hand and grips the fingers of his other hand tightly into Cas’s dark hair, pulling back to bare the smaller man’s throat. “I want you to come on my knot, baby.” Dean rumbles in a velvety whisper. 

“Then I need it harder!” Cas cries, biting the back of his hand to muffle his moans. Dean obliges, the headboard pounding the wall as he puts all of his strength into fucking his mate. He Pulls Cas’s hair, and leans down to bite his Omega’s neck. Not a bleeding bite, but enough to bruise. Castiel grunts. “Bite me again.“, the Omega begs. Dean bites his shoulder, and then the back of his neck, sucking hard with each one. When he releases his teeth, Dean shifts to suck Cas’s ear and that is the final push the Omega needs. He comes hard onto the sheets. 

Dean continues to thrust, feeling his knot swell. Finally he pushes in and feels his own release spill into his mate. Cas clenches around him, milking the come. They are both panting and sweat slick as they catch their breath. Dean grips Cas around the middle and rolls them onto their sides, away from the wet spot. The men link their hands and Dean nuzzles into Cas’s hair, snuffling and kissing. Cas chuckles. 

“Thanks for coming home.” the Omega finally whispers. 

“Are you kidding? You know there is no way I would leave you like that, Sweetheart. Not ever. “

“The professor give you a hard time?” Cas asks, turning his head as best he can to look back at his mate. 

“Naw…mated pairs this young may not be common, but it happens. They know that a mate in heat takes priority.” Dean kisses at Cas’s cheek and nose, making the Omega giggle. “Besides, there was no way I was going to miss this. I love your heat. You smell like gift wrapped sex…..Oooow!” Dean yelps as his mate elbows him. 

“Don’t objectify me.” Cas snarks. 

“Never.” Dean says with a laugh, then more seriously “You’re gorgeous and you smell like every perfect wet dream, but you know I love you for so much more than that, right?” 

“I do.” Castiel says gently. “And I love you, my amazing Alpha.” 

Dean feels himself flush, not comfortable with Castiel gushing affection at him, so he lifts their linked fingers and looks at them intently. “Hey, Cas, what would you think about rings?”

“Rings? For what?”

“Some mates wear rings. Would you want to do that?” 

“I guess? I mean, we smell mated, and my bite is visible. Do we need rings?”

“Need? Probably not. It’s just something I kind of wanted to do.” Dean knew he sounded sheepish. Cas shifts in his arms to face the Alpha as much as he can still knotted.

“If its something you want, then we’ll do it.” The omega says warmly, threading his fingers into Dean’s hair and kissing his Alpha firmly. 

“Good.” Dean murmurs against his mate’s soft lips. “Because then I don’t have to take this back.” He fumbles for his pants on the floor and pulls a small box out of the pocket and hands it to Cas. Castiel pops it open and bursts into a grin. It’s a thin, filigreed gold band. The Omega slips it out and peers closely at the engraving. There are small words on the inside of the ring. It isn’t a poetry quote, or anything grandiose. It’s simple, and very much Dean. “I will love you forever.” 

“You gonna put it on?” Dean asks, his voice nervous. Castiel slides it onto his left ring finger and holds out his hand. “It looks good on you.” 

The pair is able to unknot and Castiel immediately climbs on top of his Alpha and begins kissing Dean breathless. He kisses the Alpha’s nose, his eyes, his cheeks, and his lips then Cas rests their foreheads together, their lips only a breath apart. “I am so lucky to be with you.” Cas whispers. “You're my everything.” 

“If I’d known you were going to get all sappy on me I might have rethought the whole ring thing.” Dean tries to joke. Cas punches him in the shoulder. 

“You are still shit at feelings sometimes. ” Cas sighs, climbing out of bed and tugging on boxers and a shirt. Dean sits up and pulls mate onto his lap, kissing Castiel soundly. 

“I know. And you still put up with me. Must be true love, huh?” 

“Well and the whole mated thing…..” Cas retorts, struggling to get back up. Dean refuses to let go though. He kisses at the squirming Omega’s neck and jaw and slips one hand down to fondle his cock through the boxers. Castiel whines as he hardens under his Mate’s ministrations and slick begins to flow. 

“You ready to go again?” Dean murmurs. 

“Asshole.” Castiel spits, but the word has no real venom. Dean slides a hand under Cas’s shirt and pinches a nipple, earning a yelp. Cas finally relents and turns on his mate, shoving Dean down flat on the bed. He strips down and straddles his Alpha. Rocks his cleft over Dean’s cock and relishing as it begins to harden under him. Cas leans down and bites at one of Dean’s nipples. Then the other. He sucks them in turn, licking each one. He reaches back and slicks his hand, stroking himself as he grinds down onto Dean’s crotch. Dean groans. 

“Baby, come on, don’t make me just watch you.“ Dean is whining, and he doesn’t care. Castiel decides to be kind to them both and slides down onto his Alpha’s cock. They sigh in pleasure and relief. The second time is quieter, more intense. Castiel controls the pace as he rides his mate, and Dean gives everything he has. This time they doze off after, still knotted, and Cas’s face buried in Dean’s neck, Dean’s hand splayed protectively over his mate. 

When Dean wakes up, he’s alone. His Alpha drive kicks in immediately and he scents. He doesn’t smell Cas right away and pops out of bed, throwing on his boxers in a panic. He bursts into the main room, and sniffs. No Cas. He is about to fling open the apartment door and go barreling down the hall when it opens on it’s own and Castiel shuffles back through, carrying the mail. He glances up when he walks in, raising a brow in concern. 

“What? You smell panicky.”

“I didn’t smell you. I was worried.” Dean retorts. 

“I just went down to the mail box.” Cas explains, setting the pile of envelopes on the counter. 

“I can see that. I just…you know I don’t like you out of the apartment when you’re in heat. “ Dean pulls his mate close and scents him, assuring himself no one had touched his Omega. “If anything happened to you…..” he trails off “I couldn’t live without you. I couldn’t.” 

“I know. I’m ok, babe.” Cas strokes Dean’s cheek and presses their lips together, opening his mouth willingly when his Alpha begs entrance, allowing Dean to lick deep inside and stake claim, comforting his Alpha with the submission. 

They spend the day in bed, soothing Cas’s heat, talking, and watching movies. By the following day the heat has eased, and Dean is able to go to his evening class. Castiel does not leave the apartment, he may be independent but he isn’t reckless. By the third day, the heat is all but gone. Dean knots Castiel in the morning then leaves for class, after demanding Castiel promise to stay in and Dean promising to send Sam to check on him later. By noon Castiel is climbing the walls. 

“Gabe?” Castiel is desperate when he finally gets ahold of his brother. 

“What’s up, Cassie!?” Gabriel sounds his usual upbeat and irreverent self. 

“Can you PLEASE come over or something? I am dying here.”

“Uh…you do know that I can’t really help with that whole heat thing, and besides, ewww, you ARE my brother.”

“Haha…not funny Gabe. I’m pretty much over the heat, just residual scent, and Dean wants me home until it fades.”

“You are such a fucking pussy. My Alpha told me I had to stay home…blah blah…”

“Shut up, Gabe. It gives him peace of mind and he isn’t wrong. Like you haven’t gotten harassed going out on the tail end of your heat? We all have. And you’ve seen the news, all those Omega rapes near campus? Some serial rapist they haven’t caught yet. He’s being cautious because he loves me.” 

Gabriel sighs over the line. “Fine, I have one more class then I can come over for a while. I owe you an ass kicking on Mario Kart anyway.”

“Thanks, Gabe!” 

Castiel cleans the apartment to pass the time and is mopping the kitchen when someone knocks on the door. “Gabe..,use your key!” He yells. Another knock. “Dammit, Gabriel, if you lost your damn….” He freezes as he pulls the door open and comes face to face not with his brother but a complete stranger. An Alpha. Castiel goes to close the door but the other Alpha pushes it open and shoves him inside, shutting the door behind him. Cas makes a break down the hallway, but the Alpha grabs his shirt and yanks, shoving him down to the floor. 

Castiel is fighting the urge to gag. This alpha's scent is disgusting, like diesel fuel and ash and rotted meat. “You smell like such a good bitch.” The Alpha purrs. He is big, and very strong. He is kneeling over Castiel’s legs and holding both his arms with one hand. He leans in and sniffs deep. Castiel jerks away, but isn’t able to move far. “Mmmmm……mated? That’s unusual for a college kid. Gonna show you what a real fuck feels like. Gonna breed you up.” The alpha was so calm. So calculated. It was terrifying. 

“Get the fuck off me.” Castiel yells, bucking his body in attempt to get free. It was useless. And he could feel bindings going around his wrists. Fuck. This guy was tying him up. 

“No, no, pretty Omega. You are going to lay there and take my knot like the good little bitch that you are.”

“The hell I am! Not my Alpha! Now get out of my damn house!”

“Sshhhhh……” The Alpha soothes, and Castiel can no longer speak as a gag is tied around his mouth. Terror is zinging through his veins. He had come close to this, more than once, but this time, this time there was no way out and he was going to be forced. Tears fill his eyes and he tries to just see Dean in his mind. Dean. Dean will still love him. Won’t he? Through the gag he sobs. He can survive being raped, but he won’t survive it if Dean leaves him. Unless this fuck head wants to kill him? Will he kill him? 

Rough hands are on his pants, pulling them down. He closes his eyes in shame and disgust. His ass is bare and foreign fingers are on his skin. “Not Dean…” he whimpers, because his brain screaming at him, the wrongness of it. 

The door clicks open and two sets of boots clomp on the wooden floor. The intruder freezes. “Hey….Cassie? Where the hell are you? I found Sam on my way up…” 

Desperate, Castiel tries to scream through the gag. “Gabe…you smell that? That isn't Cas.” Sam’s voice. Both foot steps barrel closer and the intruder grabs Castiel by the bindings on his wrists and pulls. Cas’s feet aren’t tied yet though, so he kicks them at the ground, seeking traction. Right at that moment Gabe and Sam round into the hallway. In a split second the roil of Alpha fury clouds the room. Sam Winchester was an easy going Alpha, Cas had never seen him flip like this. He rushes the strange Alpha with a roar, catching the larger but not taller intruder by surprise and crashing though the door. Gabriel follows, a flurry of limbs pummeling the strange man. Finally sure that he was going to be safe, Castiel closes his eyes and the world goes black. 

“Cas? Sweetie? Please wake up! Please!” Castiel hears the voice as if it’s a mile away. Dean needs him. With some effort he forces his eyelids to open. Dean wobbles into focus and his face is stricken, white. Castiel doesn’t like it. He reaches out a hand to touch Dean’s face but misses. Dean grabs it anyway. “Baby! Tell me you’re ok. Please.” 

“Ok. M ok.” he mumbles, trying to clear the fog from his brain. He realizes he isn’t at home, but in a white room. At a hospital. Blinking rapidly, he starts to remember. And bolts upright. “Where I am? Where is he? “ He looks all around, panicked. 

“Shh….it’s ok, Sweetheart. He’s gone. The cops took him. He’s locked up. They think he’s the one who has been responsible for all of the assaults around campus.”

Castiel feels his pulse calm slightly at the reassurance. “What happened? How did I get here? Where are Sam and Gabe?”

“Sam is getting patched up, he took some damage taking that guy down, nothing serious though. Gabe went to get some food, he knew I wouldn’t leave you and he claims the hospital food is and I quote “high school cafeteria reject shit”. 

Castiel chuckles. That sounds like Gabriel. “ As for how you got here, you passed out, so Gabe and Sam called the cops and an ambulance after they got the psycho tied up and locked in the closet.”

Castiel nods, and squeezes Dean’s hand where their fingers are linked. “Cas?”

“Hmmm?” Cas looks up, eyes impossibly blue in his ashen face. Dean hates seeing Cas not looking like like himself. It feels like a punch in his gut to see his mate hurt in any way. 

“Did he….” Dean can’t bring himself to say it. Sam and Gabriel had found Castiel half stripped and they had no idea what actually happened. The hospital had respected Dean’s request not to examine Cas until he was awake and could decide for himself if he wanted that. 

Cas offers a very pained smile. “No.” he whispers. “It was close though. I've never come that close…” he trails off, and wipes away the tears that are leaking from the corner of his eyes. “I just kept telling myself I would survive it. Even if it happened, I could survive it. As long as I still had you.” The last words were barely audible. 

Dean feels his jaw gape. The fact that in the middle of that, Cas had been worried about what Dean would think…..His own eyes well up. “Baby…you know that I would never, ever leave you, right? That it wouldn’t matter to me. I would never blame you and I would never leave you. “ He moves from his chair to the edge of the bed and gathers Castiel into his arms. Cas collapses into the scent of home and love that is Dean and lets himself cry. Dean holds his mate as he sobs and cries a little himself. 

A knock on the door brings them back to the present. It’s Sam. Cas looks at the battered teen and feels a rush of affection and gratitude. “Sam…I can’t ever thank you.” Castiel says softly. 

Sam waves him off. “Seriously Cas, no thanks needed. That fucker attacked my family. No one touches my family. “ 

“You did good, Sammy. Thank you, man.” Dean walks over and bear hugs his little brother. Sam grins. 

“I couldn’t let anything happen to Cas, who the hell else would put up with your shit?” 

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam retorts. Cas laughs. Gabriel pops his head in with an armful of food. 

“Sounds like things are back to normal.” the older Novak snarks. 

“Shut up, Shorty.” Sam spits back, grabbing a bag. Gabriel goes to keep it away, and Sam ends up in Gabe’s space, their faces inches apart. They both freeze, and blink a few times. Sam flushes beet red and backs up, visibly flustered. Gabriel coughs and hands Sam the bag, then hurriedly walks towards the bed to give Castiel his food. Cas looks at Gabe, then Sam, then Gabe, then Sam. His lips quirk into a smile. Huh. Didn’t see that one coming. 

Dean is eyeing his brother with a raised eyebrow as he digs into his burger. No one says anything further. They finish eating and Gabriel hugs his brother goodbye before begging off claiming he has a paper to write. Ten minutes later Sam leaves, supposedly for the library. Dean flops down onto the foot of the bed and looks at Cas. They stare at each other for a long moment before they both burst out laughing. 

“How long you think that’s been a thing?” Dean asks. 

“No idea. Really. They’re good. I didn’t catch it.” Cas replies. “Although the whole showing up at our place together should have set off my alarm bells, but I was a little, uh occupied at the time.” 

“You ok with it?” Dean asks

“If you are. Sam is young, but he’s a good person. And smart enough to keep my brother in check. As long as they’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“I’m just happy you’re ok. Really. I know they got him, but if you want to move we can move. I’m having the locks all changed tomorrow. Only you, me, Sam, and Gabe will have keys. If there is anything else you want we’ll do it.” Dean leans in and kisses Cas’s forehead. “I have never been so scared in my life as I was when I got that phone call. And then you wouldn’t wake up. I was so fucking scared. I…I should have been there for you. I shouldn’t have left you.” Finally giving voice to the guilt in his gut is a relief. 

“Dean, I wouldn’t have expected you to do anything differently. I was in our home. There was no reason for either of us to suspect I wouldn’t be safe there. I was the one who invited Gabe over and just assumed it was him at the door, if you want to place blame, but it’s nothing we did. It was one very disturbed person.” 

“Yeah, well don’t flip out if I become psycho stalker mate for a while.” Dean grumbles. “I’m not letting you out of my sight for a long ass time.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, and Dean is pleased to see some of his color is coming back. “Fine. At least the semester nearly over. I’m looking forward to Christmas break.”

“Me too.” Dean leans in to kiss Cas gently. The Omega scoots over on the bed to make room for his Alpha who takes the hint and curls up at Cas’s back, spooning his mate. When the nurse comes to check on them, and finds them both asleep like that, she just smiles and throws a blanket over Dean. 

X X X X X

“Jesus, Cas, where the hell did all this shit come from!?” Dean bellows as he carries yet another box of Christmas décor up from the basement storage locker. 

“Shut up and come here and help me.” Cas calls from where he is trying unsuccessfully to put the star on top of the tree. Dean takes the decoration from his mate and places it easily. Cas glares at him. 

“What? You asked me to help you. Not my fault I’m taller.” The Omega goes back to placing ornaments without speaking. Dean sighs. Cas had been incredibly moody lately and Dean was at a loss as to what exactly he did or didn’t do. 

A few moments later there’s a key in the lock and Gabriel and Sam come bounding in. Gabe has on some horrific Christmas sweater, but Sam is still looking at him with fond goober eyes. Dean hopes he doesn’t look that pathetic when he’s looking at Cas. He glances at his brunette Omega who is still obsessively placing ornaments and sighs. He is quite sure he does look that pathetic, if not more so. 

With the extra hands, the Christmas spirit pretty much vomits all over the apartment in a matter of hours. Dean could care less about all the sparkle and glitter, but Cas wanted it. And whatever Cas wants, Dean does. 

Gabriel brought over some wine, and they pop open the bottle to celebrate. Sam is passing out the glasses, but Cas declines. Dean looks at his mate questioningly and Cas offers him a very small, shy smile. Gabriel stares at the rejected glass and suddenly breaks into a huge grin. “Cassie?”

Castiel nods. Sam starts smiling too. Dean is still lost. “Uh…Someone wanna clue me in?” the bewildered Alpha finally asks. 

Castiel laughs, his bright laugh that sounds like bells and makes his eyes glow. Dean loves that laugh. “I’m pregnant.” 

Dean feels as if he can’t breathe. He is so full of love and joy and amazement. So he rushes forward and lifts his mate in a hug, crushing their lips together. 

“Eeew…PDA,” Gabriel jokes. Sam slaps Cas’s older brother then leans in to peck a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. Gabriel blushes. 

“Well get Cassie some bubbly water and fire up Mario Kart.” Gabe announces, flopping onto the couch. Sam squeezes in next to the blonde Omega and Cas takes the other side, grabbing a spare controller. Dean stands in the kitchen, pouring soda water into a glass, and watching the three men on the couch curse at each other over the cars racing on the screen. He glances at the star on top of the tree and smiles. 

“I don’t think there’s anything else I could possibly want.” He says softly to himself. The star simply twinkles in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, posting this makes me REALLY nervous, I love this story and hope that adding to it doesn't detract from the original. So, tell me what you think, internets.


End file.
